Same Mind, Same Man
by royslady51
Summary: The Doctor arrives to close a crack in the Universal Fabric just as an infant TARDIS emerges, sealing it behind her. Within moments, the young ship had updated his own that inside was an almost 12 year old heartbroken daughter he'd never known he had...and it would take all of his selves to raise her.
1. Exodus

**Author's Note:** If the _**title**_ _doesn't_ scare you, you don't know me as well as you _should_.

**Warnings: As with most of my Doctor Who stories, this is an AU/AR, likely to contain spew and some folks have a problem with my sense of humor and the fact I use American English...get over it or don't read. I write for my own entertainment. I can also write in First Person mode without screwing up my tenses. If the writing pattern looks strange it's because a large portion of DW writers don't know that you should never write tenses in the second person...only in first or third. And there will be some swearing present.**

**DISCLAIMER: Located on my bios page and is in effect for all my stories, regardless of fandom.**

**:WHO:**

_**Same Mind, Same Man**_

She knew he'd be here. Had done, at least, for her step-father had told her half siblings such tales of the man he'd once been...of the Doctor he used to be. Mum hadn't liked the way he had turned the full-blooded time tot aside in favor of the mostly human siblings, most of the time, she'd yelled and screamed at him but afterward, nothing changed except he was angry that mum was mad at him.

Oh, he'd taught her to fly the family TARDIS, but the hugs and cuddles were not given to her unless she was hurt or something. Nightmares that brought John's attention to the others only brought her mum. She seldom felt his arms around her and when she did it was because mum wasn't home and his soothing wasn't really all that soothing. She told the TARDIS about it once and later he got an earful from the Timeship.

That had brought a glare from her mother's husband and he had not spoken to her since. That had been a year ago, when she was 11. Shortly after that, the TARDIS had sent her to the Growing room, where the family had several young TARDIS', one for each child except her being nurtured and Sexy indicated there were two old enough to bond with a pilot. A full-blood needed a TARDIS more than a half or part blood did...and she had more coral. Another ship could be planted...was being planted, for the youngest of her half-siblings.

By the time the crack appeared and her parents discovered one of the TARDIS' was missing when they went to harvest the oldest because they needed more than one ship, she was long gone. By the time John tried to use his sense to located her mind, she had slipped through the crack and it was closing behind her.

The clone known as John Tyler had mixed feelings. He was glad the pounding of a powerfully untrained mind he could no long touch without pain was gone, but he hated the way he'd nearly forced her in to trying to cross the void. For a Time Lord to safely cross the void, he or she needed another Time Lord's TARDIS _already_ present in the Universe you were traveling to...she had that.

**:WHO:**

The expression on Rose's face was not welcoming.

"She was _eleven_, John. Just eleven. Even in human terms, that is terribly young for you to so well convince her that you hated her that much that running to Ten was her only chance for a daddy."

"She won't willingly go to Ten, not if she can avoid him. He looks like _me_. She might not go to me at all...I might have to find _her_." He said heavily, with surety in his voice. "That's why I made sure she had my full history of where I'd been and when...and Sexy 2 gave a copy of it to her daughter. She _had_ to go, Rose. The presence of a full-blooded Time Tot was going to cause a universal _collapse_. This way, at least, she won't blame herself for the planets the reapers already ate. And the tiny crack she used was her only chance."

"What will she do?"

"What I did, what we used to do, or at least, part of it. She's too young to Defend the Earth, so, she'll just wander the Universe...they'll find each other, _eventually_."

"She's a baby."

"I know. There was no other way. Not a single second too soon, Rose. Not when _billions_ of beings were being eaten. You know that."

"He better _be_ there, he _better_ be trying to close the hole when she comes out. She's too young to go wandering around on her own."

"I know. My poor baby..." John choked and let his tears fall to mingle with Rose's.

They clung to each other at the garden entrance, weeping together, Rose for the child she had lost and John for the child he couldn't _allow_ to know how much he _adored_ her. 

**:WHO:**

They came out of the void safely enough, but they were not alone for the baby TARDIS' grandam hung in space at their exit point, doors open and an astonished Tenth Doctor _staring_ at her when she opened the door to look outside.

"He's like _John_. I don't _want_ that one. Can't I have a younger one? One that doesn't know? One I...don't have to tell he's my da and maybe have a chance with?"

_No. There is much the clone couldn't teach you, child. You need your father, the clone did love you, you know. He just couldn't afford to allow you to know that or you wouldn't have left. And you **had** to leave that universe. No Time Lords had ever lived there and cared for it, it was rejecting you...and the reapers were eating the stars. Now, calm yourself. This Time Lord will love you and show you openly because you belong here and to him. _

But Darlin'...I hate that bastard! He threw me away."

_He didn't throw either of you away, child. He didn't know Rose was pregnant. He wouldn't've let her go if he had. He almost didn't manage it when he had to._

"But..."

_His TARDIS wishes me to land in her citrus garden. I will remain there for many years, yet. I too, have much to learn. Hold on, child. I told her what happened and she is telling him. He will welcome you, child, for you _**are**_ his daughter and that of Rose, who still had Bad Wolf awake in her at the time. You were conceived on his ship, not on the ground. That is why you are fully Time Tot. If you were an adult, you'd be a Time Lady as you're already on your Second Body, but you are too young for the full title just yet. Now, child, flip the switch._

She hesitated. "Will he name me?"

"_Yes."_

She reluctantly flipped the switch and waited while the ship did the rest, not bothering to close the doors. They would be indoors soon enough. She was not looking forward to this, but just as John seldom won a discussion with her TARDIS' mother, she had no real hope of avoiding something her TARDIS wanted...for all her youth, Darlin' _was_ an adult of her kind and she was not. "Sorry, I don't believe that. He's what John came _from_, after all."

She clutched at her console, shivering a little as she waited. A noise at the outer doors made her stiffen.

"He _despised_ me because I was your's instead of his." She told him, still not looking at him. "He wouldn't even name me or let me use his fake surname. I don't want you, you're just like him. Don't know why you had to leave mum there anyway, seems like you're the sort that gets tired of a toy and into the rubbish bin it goes. I regenerated when I was four cuz he got careless." She finally raised her head to look at his stricken expression. "_I hate you. _You threw us away like _garbage_, I don't want to be _here_ and I don't want to be anywhere _near_ you. _I_ get it even if mum doesn't. Same mind, same man..._same fucked up piece of shit_."

**:WHO:**

He schooled his features to calm though he didn't feel that way at all. The first glance had him loving her, not just because she was her mother's though that was a large part of it. The Time Tot had his hair, his eyes...and a good start on the Glare as well. It would have been more effective if she hadn't been sobbing, which the Tenth Doctor supposed was just as well...she'd nearly drilled a hole in him with it was it was. He had no doubt that she _believed_ she spoke the literal truth.

"Your young TARDIS got the whole story from her mum before she brought you across the void." He began. "And she told mine who told me. Did he ever explain about Reapers?"

"No. Mum did."

"There have never been full-blooded Time Lords using that universe as a residence...they are not needed there for Time in that universe only uses Reapers to correct the incorrect things there...you had to leave as soon as you were tall enough and well taught enough to fly a new TARDIS by yourself. There is no way any clone of mine _could_ hate any child of Rose's, no matter the actual sire...but he couldn't afford to let you get attached, Child. Not to him, not to your siblings, not to your universe...because it wasn't your's. Because of what you are, it could not _be_ your's. Reapers were eating the life bearing planets because of your existence. It wasn't your fault, but you had to leave."

She shivered and hunched away from him, moving further when he tried to get closer. His jaw worked a moment and he stayed where he was. This was going to take a while.

"So. One of you threw me away and the other one threw me back, is that it?"

"No. I didn't know Rose was pregnant with you, if I had, I would have asked Pete to introduce my clone to the other universe's versions of Donna or Sarah Jane...both would be able to handle him...I think. I would have never let you or your mother go." He told her squatting down near the hurting daughter he ached to hold.

"You should've never let her go."

"I know that, _now_. At the time...well. Too late now. Ninth me is going to hurt me over that, I just know it."

He held out his hand to her, as she'd seen her step-father hold his out to his own children many times. Never her, no, never her. She remembered the light slap of his fingers swatting her hand and reaching for another of her siblings instead, back when she had still admitted that she needed a hand to hold...and he caught the memory. "Oh sweetheart. he didn't need to so harsh. You are my daughter, his too, really. He had to know how much you _need_ a hand to hold." A single tear dropped from Tenth's right eye and drifted down his cheek. He kept his hand out, wiggling the fingers in is signature lure until she finally moved toward him. For all his energy, he could be patient and he'd already decided where to go first. First...he had people who needed to be invited to drop in. Well, not people...divers copies of himself...well, not _copies_, exactly...samples. Yes, _samples_ would do. Nine of them to be precise...Time Tot training on a fully mature TARDIS tended to have...accidents. He had the memory of this introduction now...yes, it _was_ going to be a needed precaution.

**:WHO:**

When she finally put her small hand in his larger one, he silently asked his TARDIS to call First, scooping the girl into his arms and moving to his feet in one motion as he headed toward the Console Room and the sound of an arriving TARDIS.

**TBC**


	2. Get in Line

Summary: The Tenth has a baby TARDIS for his own to educate...and a hostile 11 year old that thinks he threw her away on _purpose_, on board. And his previous selves are arriving, to meet this precocious little thing that had her own TARDIS bonded to her at almost 12 years old and who didn't trust _any_ of them a single inch.

Get in Line

Charla half clung to the energetic chipmunk that was her real father as he bobbed and danced all the way to the console room. He had to, because it would have been completely out of character for any self of his to arrive in the requested order or quietly...he had dodged Third, Eleventh and Seventh in the corridor on their way to find the kitchen and food, while on his own way to greet First, whom he had intended to start with. Eleven had stopped him, lifting Charla's chin to look at the shadowed young eyes, his own sad.

"It'll be okay, love. _Promise_." Was all he said.

"Which...?" Tenth's voice was hesitant.

"Eleventh." He answered, running his big hand through the girl's hair. "I'll a while getting to you, but you wait for with me, for _me_, hear?"

"Yessir."

"Okay."

"Do you play a guitar in that body?" She asked.

"I don't know. Hasn't even been one Earth day yet. Not quite."

"Learn. It'll go with the look. Especially if you take to singing American Country..."

"Here now, First is waiting. Come on then." Tenth smiled briefly at his elder self for calming the unhappy little one in his arms. "Explain to the kids, think they headed for the kitchen."

"Certainly. I'll make sure they hang around." Eleventh had forgotten just how _badly_ Charlatanry's self-esteem and confidence had been harmed when she first came onto his Tenth Body's TARDIS. John's neglect and rejection had done the job, but it had been overly cruel. He had hidden her name and refused to tell her she even _had_ one. He had never held her hand and...she still believed, sometimes, that _he_ neither wanted or even liked her. Not often, not anymore, because as many a single parent before him had discovered, a child made you grown and expand in whatever way was needed to raise a healthy youngster.

The Doctor had been forced to pick between a child terrified of him and a well balanced young Time Lady...but even _still_. Charla had been so young, then, to be forced to do what she had done. Not that there had been any choice, for there had not. She had to be made to go, but the clone had not needed to be _cruel_.

Ten still didn't know, though he would soon enough, just how many things she was used to being left out of. Or how intense her training had already been. Too much or not enough, seemed to be her watchwords in those days. She would scare the hell clean out of him in a few days, by attempting to fix something by herself that he would have, with all his skill and experience, been hard-pressed to handle and with predictable results.

Oh, he'd gotten her out, but not without injuries...though the one which had hurt the most had made some few things about the clone very clear...he wasn't nearly good enough for Rose, to start with. But even the rescue had felt different...and he recalled the feeling of hearing Jackie's voice sound in his memory, 'It's different when it's your own child, Doctor. And when for so long I'm all she had. Now, all she wants is you...however she can get you."

But Ten would have to find out about those on his own. Eleven didn't mind, he had no wish to revisit the moment fully realized that there was a _special_ brand of pain reserved for single fathers: It had hurt quite enough the first time. When as, Tenth was to discover tonight, he had learned how much the hurts of a man's child could hurt _him_...just thinking about it still made Eleven's gut clench. He let out a sigh and let his head cock a bit so he could listen to the younger TARDIS' voice as Sexy and his memory led him to Ten's kitchen.

:WHO:

FIRST

Ten explained quietly to the near infant in his console room though Charlatanry refused to go to the grumpy version. In fact, the first chance she got, she slipped away from Ten and went running out of the control room and down the corridor toward her own little TARDIS. Darlin' was tiny, compared to her Grandam. Just a few small rooms, no more than an almost 12 year old child needed, bedroom, bathing room, toilet room console room, kitchen, library and a tiny garden. She had no need for a wardrobe room, her bedroom dressers and closets were full and she wasn't really the sort to care how she looked. She closed the door but she had never been responsible for locking a TARDIS door and anyway, resting inside Darlin's grandam she figured she was safe enough. Which is she was...but then, as she was about to discover, there was also privacy to be considered.

Once he got his First Body's agreement to look after her and call him or bring her back when she slipped between TARDIS'...because she would. It was just one of the hazards of training a much, much younger child on the TARDIS...it happened, was all...and landed in _First's_.

And of course the old, young body had grumped and grouched and insulted Ten...until their daughter had struggled to get to the floor and run from them both. That had silenced them both.

"I...am sorry. I did not mean to _frighten_ our child."

"She...there are too many years between us, First. Can't tell you. You know that. What I can say is right after she arrived here I discovered that she's been both neglected and abused in some ways...by a man with my current body's face. She doesn't trust me. From what her TARDIS' mother-tree gave her to pass on to our's..." He just shook his head.

"She needs us, the real _Doctors_, not some half human..._thing_." First snapped, "From what little you were allowed to tell me about the way that came about, he refused to allow any sort of connection to her so she would run, not sail, out of the alternate. All well and good...but to neglect her needs for the years prior to that, are not on." He said decisively, Second nodding agreement at his shoulder. Second had come in before Tenth had gone into any sort of explanation and so had been updated at the same time. All the Regenerations of the Doctor had to be told of..._and meet._..their youngest daughter. It was just easiest to do it in order, though obviously Eleven had gone out of his way to reassure their little girl.

Third

Fourth

Fifth

Six

Seventh and Eighth both spent some time with Ten, they were close enough that the girl would fall into their Time Lines during training almost as often as with Ninth or Eleventh.

Ninth...was going to be an issue. Tenth bet Seven a fiver that Nine was going to punch himself in the face and break something.

_**Ninth.**_

He'd heard the murmurs of the ships, stacked one inside another as they were, all the doors standing open until only the Eleventh's was still closed...for Ten had followed the line of his otherselves and landed in his elder host. He knew this meant he had to leave her to be raised by the chipmunk, didn't mean he had to like it. He walked out past Tenth, slamming his clenched fist into his elderselve's nose and crushing it as he went by, then he followed the delicate little chimes of the baby TARDIS to the tangerine and lemon garden. Behind him, Seven had laughed and paid up, telling Ten the loss was worth it.

"True. It _was_...I'm going to need him."

He'd gotten the whole thing from his own and sought the child out. He gently opened the cracked door of the baby TARDIS and, seeing no one in the console room, entered fully. He stroked the nearest wall of the cute little TARDIS, felt a tinkling giggle from the youngster and went looking for his daughter. He found her.

"Tenth," He said softly, his blue eyes tender on her small face, "Is a moron."


End file.
